degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Somebody
Somebody is the tenth episode of Season 9 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on November 8, 2009 in Canada, and on February 5, 2010 in the United States. Summary Holly J. and Declan are now in a relationship. Meanwhile, Dave and Connor's friendship weakens as Dave's popularity drops. Main Plot Holly J. and Declan are now an official couple, but she has a hectic schedule while Declan is the relaxed bad boy type. School president, part-time job and busy babysitter, her life will become more demanding as she short-lists for the management internship. Declan encourages her to play politics and mention that she's dating him, as his mother in on the committee to decide who gets the position. This initially seems to backfire, as it could show favoritism on her part, but she declares that she'll drop out if it seems like she might be disqualified despite having the best portfolio. This dedication ultimately wins her the position, but being caught with her shirt open next to Declan raises yet another scandal. Both mothers forbid the children from seeing each other, but they sneak into the school after hours. Declan likes the idea of sneaking around, but Holly J. only wants to be open about their relationship. They are caught on the school's cameras, and once again confronted by their mothers, but this time they protest against their family and insist they will keep seeing each other. Sub Plot Dave and Connor's friendship is strained as Dave tries to improve his popularity among the basketball team. After seeing one of the other players openly mock him, though, Dave stands up for Connor. When he learns that Connor has been keeping statistics all year, he shows them to the coach and gets a very indirect form of revenge. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Somebody" by Byran Adams. *Holly J.'s middle name is revealed to be Jeanette. *Charlotte Arnold (Holly J.) won a Gemini award for her performance in this episode. *This episode aired on The-N as a valentine's special, along with the previous episode, promoted as "Degrassi Love Games". |-| Gallery= Onedoa.jpg love-games-pt-2-1.jpg love-games-pt-2-3.jpg love-games-pt-2-5.jpg love-games-pt-2-7.jpg love-games-pt-2-12.jpg love-games-pt-2-8.jpg love-games-pt-2-9.jpg love-games-pt-2-10.jpg love-games-pt-2-11.jpg 753763.jpg 678934.jpg 75376.jpg 64224.jpg 13532.jpg 6789.jpg 5769.jpg 3546.jpg 34516.jpg 2567.jpg 2476.jpg 23256.jpg 1467.jpg 1357.jpg 443345.png 1353.jpg 7253.jpg 642.jpg 478.jpg 257.jpg 235.jpg 135.jpg File:7hj=0jh.jpg File:7t9h6g.jpg File:7u7h7f5.jpg File:7y709hjlb.jpg File:8jh77.jpg File:8uhh9.jpg File:89h8bh.jpg File:570bh98h.jpg File:677uhj.jpg File:908uh-hj.jpg File:909 003 v.jpg File:909 008.jpg File:909 009.jpg File:G6909j.jpg File:Goh0890.jpg File:Habbadabba.jpg File:Landon3.jpg File:Normal 9x10HQ.jpg File:Normal landon2.jpg File:Normal omg7.jpg File:Normal somebody.jpg File:Normal somebody2.jpg File:Ybnhj98.jpg File:Yhh8078.jpg Somebody Pic 1.jpg Somebody Pic 2.jpg Somebody Pic 3.jpg Somebody Pic 4.jpg Somebody Pic 5.jpg Img-thing (5).jpg 04 (14).jpg 02 (13).jpg 01 (15).jpg DegrassiLoveGames.jpg 98iuyuuuyiuyiyu.png |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo-Love Games |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered alphabetically) *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Supporting Cast *Kyra Azzopardi as Trish *Scott Beaudin as Ethan McBride *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Susan Hamann as Mary-Kate Sinclair *Linlyn Lue as Laura Kwan *Joanne Reece as Female panelist *Damon Runyan as Coach Carson *Joy Tanner as Laura Coyne Absences *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Jordan Hudyma as Blue Chessex *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Natty Zavitz as Bruce |-| Quotes= *School Marquee: "Women Mentors to Leaders Awards" |-| Featured Music= *''"Everything Under The Sun"'' by Cadence Grace *''"Atlantic Boulevard"'' by Invasions *''"The One For Me"'' by Paper Moon *''"We Are" ''by Tupelo Honey - Heard at the end of the episode.﻿ |-| Link= *Watch Somebody on YouTube *Watch Somebody on GorillaVid Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Season 9 Episodes